The Angel of the Volturi
by Nana Suzuki
Summary: The guards of the Volturi would've never expected this. Never in their life would they have expected a female vampire to become one of the leaders of the Volturi. And not just an ordinary female vampire. A female vampire named Arien who would soon change vampire history forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Volturi, only my OC's! If I did, I would've married Aro.**

**A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfiction and I hope that you'll love it! Please review!**

* * *

It was a normal day among the Volturi as the three leaders Aro, Caius, and Marcus settled in their thrones for their lunch to come. Heidi had already gone out to fetch some tourist and the guard were impatiently waiting.

"Brother, calm yourself. Heidi will be back with lunch shortly." Aro commanded to his white haired, agitated and hungry brother who snarled at him. He only chuckled in response before he perked up, hearing thirty or so beating hearts coming into the castle and Heidi's alluring voice bring them in.

"And this is our throne room where the master's hold all of the trials in the last 1800's..."Heidi introduced from behind the door. Felix and Demetri had grabbed the handles of the door and opened them grandly, making it seem dramatic. Heidi walked in, leading the tourists inside before the door slammed shut. All the tourist gasped in amazement at the stunning decorations in the throne room before taking notice of all the beautiful people in the room. Seeing the hungry black eyes, the fear began to spread as each and every tourist took notice.

Aro then stood up from his throne, focusing all the attention on him, and spread his arms out wide and grinned a feral grin. "Lunch is served!"

The first scream came from a man as Felix was the first to quench his thirst. The other quickly followed his example, none of them taking notice of the one figure who took to the shadows to hide and watch. As the last human was dropped, that's when Jane had taken notice of the figure.

"It seems we missed one, master. Would you like me to take care of it?" Jane asked, licking her lips. Before Aro could answer, a soft giggle came from the shadows.

"I'm sorry, my dear child. I'm not as tasty as you think." the figure spoke. Because of the shadows, Jane couldn't see who it was but from the voice, she could tell it was a girl.

"You there, come out of the shadows." Caius hissed. The figure didn't move and when Caius was about to motion for Felix, that was when she stepped out. Jane's eyes widened while Alec merely raised his eyebrows. Felix had tilted his head while Demetri blinked rapidly.

"You see, sweetie. I'm not one you would want to drink from." Out from the shadows stood a young girl, smiling gently at Jane. She wore a white collared dress with skinny black stripes going horizontally down with a white sash around her stomach that was tied behind her like a bow and another bow positioned in the center of the collar. Wearing black kitty heels and her hair perfectly curled with straight bangs across her forehead, she would've been the symbol of cuteness if it weren't for her red eyes.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus. How are you on this lovely day?" the vampire greeted. The three leaders said nothing as Aro only stared, Caius halfway out of his seat in surprise with his mouth open in surprise, and Marcus sitting up from his usual slouch. The female only clasped her hands behind her, tilting her head when no response was made.

"Aro, I do hope you remember the promise we made or I just wasted my time in coming here." she reprimanded. The guard bristled in hearing the unknown vampire speaking to their master in such familiar tone when Aro held a hand up, still staring at the girl.

"Caius, do close your mouth. Flies will get in there." Caius snapped his mouth shut but spoke a moment later.

"What are you doing here?"he asked. The female vampire pointed at Aro and said, "He made me promise something and I've come to answer his question."The vampire in question blink before seeming to remember.

"Ah! That question. So?" Aro had seemed to get over his shock and was displaying his eagerness in her answer,"What is your answer?"

The female vampire pursed her lips and smiled. "I accept."

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I was hoping for this day to come and it seems my prayers have been answered!" Aro crowed, clapping his hands. He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the thrones. Placing her in front of him, he began to speak to Marcus and Caius quietly that not even the guard was able to hear when Jane interrupted.

"Master, may I ask who is this girl? And what promise you made with her?"Jane asked, eyeing the female with a bit of contempt. The female noticed but only gave her a gentle smile. Aro's grin only widened before announcing the thing that changed the Volturi forever.

"I want you to welcome your new leader, Arien Volturi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Volturi but Stephanie Meyer does! I rightfully own my OC's!**

**A/N: Despite the lack of reviews, I think I want to continue this story. Here's another chapter! **

* * *

"L-Leader? Master, what- I mean, how-"Jane stuttered, as she looked at the female vampire and her beloved master who smiled like he won the lottery.

"My dear child, it is what it is. Now we must find your own study and begin to assign some of the guards as your own."Aro muttered as he dismissed Jane with his hand when Arien raised her hand to stop him.

"Aro, I believe that's a bit rude to do to your guard. She wants to know the should tell her as well as the rest of your guard because I'm sure they would want to know why a random vampire suddenly waltzed into the room and is now proclaimed as another leader of the Volturi? She's curious, of course. Indulge her." Arien explained, gesturing to the many vampires in the room. Aro sighed but turned to face his precious family.

"My dear family, we have been the biggest force in the vampire world and have enforced the laws to allow us to live in this world with the humans. But before we even were in power, I, Marcus, and Caius discovered a vampire that still shocks us with her gifts and abilities. Her abilities are _so _intriguing that we have offered her a place as one of the Volturi leaders. But alas, she had refused for her urge to travel around the world won over her heart. Thankfully, she promised that if she were to change her mind, she would come back. And as you can see, she is your new leader,"he gestured to Arien,"and master."

"Are there any questions?" Arien asked gently, looking at every vampire. None seemed to have any for they all trusted their master until a female vampire spoke up.

"What abilities would she have that would even put her at the ranks of our leaders? She seems..._ordinary._" the vampire sneered. Wearing a black cloak like her masters, she stepped out of the crowd with a scowl on her face, glaring heatedly at the other female. Aro was about to scold the guard for her taunt when Arien spoke.

"And I suppose you believe that you are on the same rank as your masters, Chelsea? Or would you like me to call you Charmion, as your name was before?" Arien spoke, her red eyes trained on the female. Chelsea froze, not believing that someone knew her old name besides the three leaders.

"H-How do you-W-When did you-"she stuttered, shocked like Jane. Arien only stepped a bit closer to her in response with that same gentle smile.

"My dear, I know a lot of things. Things you yourself are not aware about." she whispered. It was silent because although she was the epitome of cuteness, a dark aura surrounded her. But before anyone could comment, Aro clapped his hands once in grab everyone's attention.

"Now, back to business. Arien will need a new throne-"he began saying when Arien spoke up.

"Aro, I don't believe I want a throne. It's a waste of space for me since I _am_ a bit smaller than others." she said, gesturing with her tiny hand. She was only a bit taller than the twins which did show that she was small.

"Where will you sit then when we do trials?"Caius asked, looking bewildered that she wouldn't want a throne.

"I'll stand."she said simply and firmly. Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind, Aro continued on.

"Then we'll need to find you your private guard-"Again Arien interrupted.

"I already have people in mind for my guard. Tonight, I'll call them." she said, her red eyes sparkling mysteriously when she said "call".

"Then my dear, what would I have to give you in welcome?" Aro asked, looking a bit puzzled which would be a first for the vampire.

"How about you give me..."she paused,grinning,"a bit of freedom? I'll be allowed to walk out of the castle if I wanted to." she proposed, crossing her arms. Aro thought for a bit, clasping his hands in front of his mouth. It was silent as everyone waited with baited breath for his decision.

"I believe that would be acceptable_ if_,"he stressed the word'if',"you have a guard with you at all times. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"How about I bring one of my guards with me? They at least know how to handle me." Arien suggested. Again Aro thought a bit before agreeing.

"Can you introduce me to your guard? I think it would be best for me to know them." Arien asked.

"Of course, my dear. Now these two are my most precious members, Jane and Alec." Aro introduced and the two mentioned turned to face their new leader. Jane's eyes stared unblinkingly at Arien while Alec only looked at the space behind her.

"You two certainly are beautiful. And you both have wonderful gifts, I'm sure."Arien greeted. Jane forced herself not to attack their new master for her tone but alas the opportunity arrived with Aro's curiosity.

"Arien dear, would you like to see Jane's power? I assure you it's the most wonderful thing." Aro said, gesturing to Jane. The female vampire smiled at the chance to pay back for Arien's tone of seeming boredom.

"Of course, Aro. Jane, would you like to start?"Arien asked the young girl who smiled angelically but with a hint of sadistic.

"It might hurt a bit."Jane replied, activating her power. She waited for a scream and agony pouring from Arien's mouth, her body twisting in pain as her mind experienced the worst pain imaginable. But nothing happened. Arien still stood there, smiling gently like nothing was wrong.

"My goodness, it seems that Arien is immune to dear Jane's power-"Aro spoke happily but Arien merely said,"No, I felt it."

"W-What?" Jane blinked. If she felt it, why wasn't she showing any reaction? Screaming in agony? Even a bit of groaning would've satisfied her.

"I felt her power Aro but it wasn't a painful as it was. I've felt even worse pain before."Arien smiled sadly, her eyes glazed over like she was remembering something. Jane's curiosity was peaked and would've asked her what she was thinking about if they weren't in the throne room with others. It seemed that Aro had mistaken Arien's glazed eyes as tiredness so he ordered Felix and Demetri to guide Arien to her room.

"Before I forget, may I go out tonight? I've always wanted to try gelato here in Italy."Arien asked before parting. Felix and Demetri seemed confused. A vampire cannot really eat human food, much less taste it. But Aro seemed to waved it off and allowed her with an order of Demetri to follow her. Once the trio left, Alec spoke up.

"Master, she said she wanted to try the gelato here. Vampires cannot eat human food."he said, confused. Aro merely smiled and said,"Well, she can. It's simply because of her abilities she is able to eat and digest food like humans can yet drink blood as well."

"Master, I don't understand. What exactly is her abilities?"Chelsea spoke up. She still hasn't forgotten the question that all the vampires in the room had been thinking.

"It's only natural that you'll be curious about her. She is the only known vampire with multiple abilities unlike the single abilities that most vampire have."Aro explained.

"So her ability is to be able to digest food like a human?"Felix asked, confused.

"No, Felix. Her power is to have a human's taste buds."Jane taunted sarcastically. Honestly, if it wasn't for his supreme strength she was sure that he would've been kicked out for his stupidity.

"Now now my dear. We don't want any fighting here."Aro scolded. Jane bowed her head in apology to her master but didn't spare a glance at the huge annoyed vampire a few feet away from her.

"Continuing on, Arien's abilities is to absorb anyone's abilities as well as being able to take them away forever."Aro smiled sweetly, returning to his throne. Caius face returned back to his usual scowl and Marcus went back to slouching and sadly staring at a pillar nearby. Jane shook her head. One thing is for sure, Arien will be changing a lot of things here in the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Volturi or any of the Twilight characters! I only own my OC's!**

**A/N:I don't think that I'll be able to update as much as I can like right now since I have homework and all these exams I have to make up. So here's an extra long one for now!****(I've got a picture of Arien on my profile if you want to see how she looks like!)**

* * *

That night, the three leaders were interrupted from their daily reading of histories in the past centuries by their newest addition.

"Aro? Can I go out now? The sun has gone down so no one would notice my skin." Arien asked, walking in while being flanked by two guards. Dress in a white sundress and her black kitty heels, she looked like a child. To cover up her red eyes, she wore blue contacts making her eyes appear a light violet. The three looked taken back before Aro came over his shock quickly and responded with his usual glee.

"My dear, you look simply adorable! Doesn't she, brothers?" Aro asked. Caius gave his usual grunt while Marcus simply nodded. Arien smiled before repeating her request to go outside.

"All right. Demetri will accompany you." With the sound of his name, Demetri appeared in a second, wearing his dark grey cloak. His red eyes trained on his master, he gave a bow before following his new petite master as she skipped out the doors. Aro sighed before going back to his texts as the throne room was once empty.

"Demetri, do you have any idea where to go?" Arien asked, her violet eyes trained on him. He kept his face carefully neutral before he answered.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, ducking his head as a large group of tourist came by. They stared at his new master, awed at her beauty, as her eyes searched the plaza of where they were at but his mind wasn't focused on that. His throat was burning when one human came close enough that he saw the pale smooth neck pulsing with blood. He just wanted to sink his teeth in, letting the rich-

"Demetri. Do you know any place here where I can get some gelato?" His master's voice broke him out of his daze as his eyes snapped back to hers , her asking silently if he was alright. He was pretty sure that his eyes were turning black for it's already been a few hours since their last meal. Demetri jumped when a small hand enveloped his and pulled him forward. A bit shocked and rigid, he allowed his master pull him toward a bright shop where humans crowded, shouting. He quickly held his breath as the smell of humans came closer but the small squeeze from his hand stopped him. He looked down to see Arien smiled gently at him before pointing discreetly at an alley.

"A man went down that way. You can have a quick snack before we go in. I'll wait over there," she pointed to the water fountain,"until you come back."She then pushed him toward the alley and with one last look at her gentle face, he ran with his vampire speed and easily caught up with the man before sinking his teeth in.

* * *

Unknown to Demetri, a few men had already seen Arien and him together and the moment he was gone, they were on her like a pack of wolves.

"Hey, miss. You look a little lost. You need some help?" one asked with a leering grin. Arien, noticing how lecherous he and the others were forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen but I'm not lost. I'm merely waiting for my friend to come back."she said politely but with an underlying tone of warning. Apparently the men didn't catch it when one leaned closer, his breath fanning in front of her face.

"Well, I'm sure your _friend_ wouldn't mind us taking you to a fun place."he leered, reaching for her wrist. But before he could grab it, a hand grabbed his and bent it behind his back. The man screamed as Demetri silently twisted it further. Before he could fully break it, a small hand was placed gently and he stared into the violet eyes that were silently conveying the message. _Don't bring attention to ourselves._ Demetri obliged but not without whispering a threat into the scared man before pushing him to the ground. The man, along with his friends, ran but took one last fearful look behind him. Demetri pulled his mouth back to a snarl before being ushered away by Arien who took him back to the shop where they had stopped at. It was less crowded and Demetri saw little tubs of gelato sitting in the freezer, waiting for someone to take another scoop out of it.

"Oh my. These look absolutely delicious! Which one, which one..."Arien whispered, looking at the labels and asking the staff questions. The staff member she asked was unfortunately was a male who was staring shyly at the beautiful young girl. Her eyes sparkled at the many choices, unaware of the attention she was given by the customers and staff. Demetri glanced through the crowd, searching for any dangers that might harm her. Although he was reluctant to admit it, he actually like his new master. She was kind yet stern, almost like a mother. _Mother_. His eyes widened a bit as he thought about that word. It's been a long time since he thought about his own mother. After all, most vampires ignore or simply forget about their human lives once they were turned.

"Demetri? Let's go back to the castle. I think Aro and the others are waiting for us." Arien said, her hands holding a cone with two scoops, one german chocolate and the other a mix of chocolate, vanilla, and caramel topped with chocolate sprinkles. It would've looked tempting if he was still human. As the two walked at human pace across the plaza, for they were still in the presence of humans, he watched as she licked her gelato, seeming to enjoy the taste.

"How are you able to eat that?" he blurted out before snapping his mouth closed. He waited for a sneer, a sarcastic replay, anything of that sort but definitely he wasn't expecting an answer.

"I'm sure Aro has already told the guard of my abilities. I simply met a vampire who could eat human food and just absorbed his ability."she explained, taking another lick as they reached the door that would lead them to the reception area. Opening it for his master to walk through before going in himself, they dropped all human pretenses before running down the hall and into the reception. Gianna, typing on her computer, was about to greet them before staring at Arien in slight surprise.

"Hello, Gianna. This is Arien, the Volturi's newest addition and newest leader." Demetri introduced. Gianna stammered out a greeting while Arien simply gave her dessert another lick. But there was a certain pity in her eyes as she stared at Gianna. Arien then walked over to the doors that would allow them inside but Demetri got there first, opening it like a gentleman.

"Thank you." she said and they both speed through the hallways before reaching the throne room. Once they opened it, the room was already filled with the guard and three leaders. Seeing the duo return, Aro greeted them warmly.

"Arien and Demetri! You came right on time, just before dinner was about to start. I suppose their was no trouble?"he asked, already holding a hand for Demetri's. He placed his hand in his and Aro sifted through, seeing the past events of the night. Feeling his hand being squeezed, he stood rigid as he probably guessed that Aro had seen the human men. Arien simply licked her gelato, watching Aro's reaction. The throne room was silent, watching as Aro continued to sift through his thoughts.

"There seems to be no problem. Arien, will you be joining us tonight?" Aro asked, letting go of Demetri's hand. He inwardly sighed in relief, as everyone listened for Arien's answer.

"I think I'll be full after eating this. Besides, I need to set up for the calling of my guard."she answered, gesturing to her cone. Aro seemed to deflate at her answer but perked up once he heard the last four words.

"Calling of your guard, my dear? How are you going to do that?"he asked, his eyes full of curiosity. She smiled mysteriously before leaning closer to his face saying,"Well, you'll just have to find out yourself tonight, wouldn't you?"

"We'll be there as you make your calling after we eat."Caius called, his eyes boring into hers. He seemed to be curious about this calling that she would make.

"Very well. Now I must go before the blood will ruin my dress. Everyone, have a nice meal."she called out before walking out of the throne room. Demetri quickly traveled to Felix's side, who's black eyes glanced curiously into his questioning it. He mouthed the word "Later." before his attention was snapped to the sound of thirty beating hearts walking into the castle. He and every other vampire in the room licked their lips. Dinner time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters! Only my OC's!**

**A/N: I think for the next few weeks, I'll be busy with studying for my midterms and regents that I might not have time to update this :( But maybe I'll squeeze in another chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Jane's POV

Finishing my last human, I felt my hunger become satisfied and sent a questioning look to my brother. His red eyes stared back with a silent message of his hunger being satisfied as well. I stood next to my brother and the other guards began to clean up the dead bodies lying around from our meal. Aro, his red eyes glowing from the blood, to sent out orders for patrol for the night.

"Master, where are you going?" I asked, seeing that he and the other leaders of our coven begin to move out of the throne room instead of their usual reading of our histories.

"We are going to be observing our Arien's 'calling' as she put it. Who knows what other abilities she has been able to absorb during these past years." His voice was filled with glee and curiosity as I could see his mind wonder of all the possibilities he can used Arien for.

"Of course, my Jane, you can come along as well since you're done with your patrol."he offered. I swelled up with a little pride, hearing my master offering me to go along with them instead of asking. I was a bit curious about our newest master. She doesn't get affected my power which means she has a high tolerance of pain for some reason. And this calling? Is she some kind of bird? I scoffed silently, imagining her crying like a crow. On second thought, maybe a robin or something "adorable".

"Now we must be off. I believe Arien will be waiting for us."Aro said, heading toward the doorway. The other leaders followed and I trailed after them with Alec who stayed by my side. Reaching the door of where Arien resided in, Aro knocked the door with two loud bangs. There was no movement inside but the door opened.

"Arien? Where are you, my dear?" Aro called out, his voice revealing a bit of worry. As I entered, I saw no one but seeing the balcony door open, I watched as the curtains moved with the windy night we were having.

"I'm over here." a soft voice called from the balcony. We appeared at the doorway and saw her sitting on the ledge. Arien sat, relaxed, with her legs tucked in beneath her and her eyes trained on the ground below. Wearing but a silk nightgown, she looked like an innocent girl observing the activity down below. But I know that to be false with her scary beauty and red eyes.

"You wanted to shows us your 'calling'?"Caius sneered but I saw a hint of teasing and curiosity. She smiled but still didn't look up from the ground. A minute of waiting passed before we heard the piano in the room starting to play a sad melody softly when she finally opened her mouth to softly sing:

_The faint scent of tears on my rain-soaked cheeks_

_The warm look on the face of travelers_

_The music from our childhood faintly echoes in the background_

_The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly_

_But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams_

_Over distant oceans and skies we'll soar_

_Together, to a place where memories never fade_

_You light the way for me in the darkness of the night_

_Oh, that warm look on your face_

_I miss you so much._

(Song from "Tsubasa Chronicles" You can find it on my profile!)

As the piano notes faded, it was silent as we waited for something to happen. Something bright or something to show what happened. But there was nothing. Arien only stared at the ground, her hair hiding her face.

"Is that it? I expected more from y-"Caius was cut off from his rant when a bright orb of light from Arien's body. She looked up, her eyes glazed seemingly in concentration before murmuring in an ancient language to it. It floated around her before flying up into the sky, hovering over the castle. It explode into faint ripples that only the enhanced eyes of a vampire could see it stretching past the city and around the castle. The faint glowing of the ground started to fade as soon as it began. It drifted off, fading back into the darkness we were used to. All of us were so absorbed in the magical event happening before us that we didn't even realize that Arien began to lean over the edge.

"Master!"I shouted, my eyes watching as she began to slip off before a white arm pulled her away from the edge. The arm only belong to Marcus as he gently dragged her body away from the edge before settling her on the bed in the center of the room. Her skin was paler that an average vampire and I saw her smile in thanks to Marcus who only brushed her bangs away from her face silently.

"My goodness, are you alright my dear?" Aro spoke, his eyes filled with genuine worry. I watched with Alec as Aro began to fuss over her like a mother hen with Marcus standing in the background helping silently and Caius hissing to a guard passing by to find a human for Arien's meal. This would've been a funny scene that I would've laugh at if I wasn't as devoted to my masters as I am. I believe I would of used it as what the humans call "blackmail".

"I'm alright Aro. There's no need to worry. My body's just feeling the after effects of using that. I'll be fine after eating, thank you Caius."she said, nodding to Caius. He curled his lip in distaste before turning on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Caius seems to be angry. Is he?" Arien asked, her worry seeping into her face. Aro assured her that it wasn't the case but that he was a bit disappointed at how easily tired she seemed to be. After repeatedly assuring she was alright, Aro stood facing us with Marcus by his side.

"Jane, Alec. Stay with Arien until I come back. Make sure she stays in bed and drinks from the human that one of the guards will be bringing back."he ordered. We bowed our heads at our orders and the duo walked out of the room. It was silent, except for the breathing of Arien as she stayed in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So what'd you think about my powers?"she suddenly asked, turning her head to face us.

"It was truly magnificent, Master. I couldn't be more amazed."I replied in monotone. Her face dropped slightly at my tone before turning to Alec.

"And you Alec? What did you think about it?" Alec didn't reply immediately like I had and seemed to think about his answer.

"Your abilities were on par like the rest of our masters."he said slowly. Again her face fell and I wondered the reason for it. We had said what she wanted to hear, yes?

"You two aren't speaking the truth. It's like you're merely reading from a book."she said, slightly getting up from her lying position. Her body seemed to protest from the movement and I was about to advise her to lay back down when surprisingly Alec beat me to it.

"Master, you should lie back down. You're body doesn't seem like its recovered."he said, moving forward and pushing her gently back down. She complied only briefly before turning her attention back on us again.

"Please don't call me that. Call me Arien, not Master."she protested softly, her red eyes looking back into ours. I almost hissed at the childish innocence lurking behind the irises. How can she still seem to maintain that innocence after living for as long as our masters did? Even I have lost it once I killed my first human for my first meal.

"You can call me Arien in private. Only in public can you address me as Master."she insisted, staring deeply into our eyes. Through Alec's and my bond, I could almost feel both of our resolves weakening when thankfully we were interrupted my a knock.

"Master Aro requested me to bring a,"a pause,"late evening meal for Master Arien." Putting up my bored facade, I answered with a bored, "Bring it in." The door opened and a guard dragged in a male by the hair. His face full was full of cuts, still leaking with blood, and his clothes torn from the struggle he had. Throwing the blubbering human to the floor, the guard left leaving us alone. The human male stared fearfully into our eyes, flinching as he met every one.

"Aro has requested for you to drink in order to replenish your strength." I said, glaring spitefully at the human who had dared to stared at my face in awe. He cowered away seeing my glare and Alec's inhuman growl and looked at Arien who was sitting up in bed. Her eyes trained on his, I saw her eyes soften slightly and the human straighten with hope, believing that she'll let him go.

"What's your name, young man?"she asked softly. He spoke his name, Damion, before launching into a fearful chatter of words about how he was hear to visit his grandparents and how sick they were and that they had no one else but him and how he was planning to propose to his girlfriend after dating for more than five years before I finally had enough and directed my power to him. Cutting off on how his siblings were sick, he began screaming loudly, pain wracking all over his body. I grinned quietly, seeing the writhing and screaming human bow down before us. This is how it should be. Humans below vampires, where they _belong_.

"Jane, I think that's enough." Arien's quiet order stopped my thoughts as I grudgingly retreated my power and scowled. Alec squeezed my hand and I relaxed a bit before training my eyes on Arien who had stood out of her bed and approached the panting human. His form shook in fear, seeing the red eyes that lost its softening and only held a dark promise within. Without further ado, she sunk her teeth in him, eyes closing as she took one long suck from his neck. His screams echoed the room and he fought uselessly against her form but his strength dwindle before he stilled. She licked up the remaining blood from the wound on the neck before placing the human's corpse on the floor gently.

"Call for someone to pick this up."she said, looking at the corpse with a feeling of...disappointment? Not refusing the order, I wordlessly walked out and ordered one of the guards passing by to dispose of the body. He sneered a little but a little taste of pain had his wordlessly come into the room and drag the limp body out. Silence covered the room as we stood guard to the daydreaming Arien who had settled into an armchair, staring at nothing particular.

"Ah, Arien. Already up and full I see."Aro stood at the doorway, his grin never fading as he walked into the room. Appearing next to her, he waved his hand in front of her face when she didn't respond.

"Arien? Are you quite alright?"he asked, cupping her cheeks. At the touch of his hand, she wretched away from him with a gasp and appeared on the other side of the room, near the door. Her fear was displayed on her face before realizing who it was. Relaxing, she sent an apologetic look before running up next to him.

"Aro, they'll be coming soon I believe. Nine of them to be exact."she said, taking his hand. His eyes glazed over as he absorb her thoughts. A few minutes passed before a sigh of awe came from Aro's mouth.

"_Brilliant_."he breathed out. She took her hand out from his shyly and made her way back to the armchair. Settling upon it, she grabbed a book from a bookshelf nearby and proceeded to read. Seeing a dismiss signal from our master, Alec and I exited the room. I took one last glance at the oak door and understood this. Arien was something to be careful about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, only my OC's!**

**A/N: I've gotten a few review on updating more so I present another chapter! Though I won't make any promises, I will try to update weekly if I can complete my homework and studies.**

* * *

Its only been three days since the calling and the atmosphere among the Volturi had relaxed and the guards began to get used to seeing their female leader around the castle and with the other leaders. Surprisingly, Jane and Demetri stuck close to their newest addition. Jane rarely welcomed newcomers and usually avoided them or merely ignore them. Demetri usually kept to himself and rarely associated with anyone except the masters and the other private guards for Aro.

"Demetri, can you hand me that book? On the fourth shelf?"Arien asked, pointing to her target. In a flash, the silent vampire disappeared before reappearing with the book gently held by his stone hands. Thanking him, Arien sat herself on the long burgundy table and began to read. She had begun to accompany Aro, Marcus, and Caius daily reading of their stories. In this case, Aro and Marcus were updating it with Arien's arrival while Caius sat with his usual scowl, a dusty book opened on his lap. Jane stood by silently with her red eyes staring blankly at the wall. It was quiet when Arien let out an audible gasp, the book dropping from her lap as she stood quickly.

"Oh my..."she breathed out. Her eyes stared at the wall but something in her eyes seemed to be trained past the wall. Aro was by her side in a flash, the blank pages of the open book he was writing in forgotten as his curious red eyes were trained on Arien's face, searching for any clues for her gasp. Demetri searched the area around them, trying to find the threat. Marcus stared with his blank face though his body was tense. Caius hissed from his spot at the table while Jane merely stared at Arien's face.

"He's here."Arien merely said, her eyes still trained on the spot on the wall. Everyone's attention focused on her as she shook her head, her mouth blooming into a bright smile.

"He? Would you like to elaborate?" Caius asked, his eyes trained on the female. Although he had accepted her position as one of the leaders, he was still one of the few that were still cautious of her power. Underneath all that sweetness and adorable looks, she was still a monster like them.

"One of my guards. He's arrived."she said, finally staring up at Aro. She had to crane her neck back for her short height only reached his stomach. Aro saw the delight and happiness that surround her eyes as she was probably thinking about the new vampire going to join them. Although Aro never met this new addition, he was curious if the new one would have a gift. Although Arien didn't look like it, he was positive that she was just like him, searching for people with a power that would work under him command.

"Is he? Well, we should send someone to get him."Aro was about to order Demetri to pick up the newcomer when Arien tugged on his sleeve.

"He wants us to wait for a bit. I think he has a surprise to give me tonight in the plaza."Her nose scrunched at the word "surprise" and even that didn't stop how cute she looked. Heidi had surprisingly gain an obsession in dressing the female vampire. Maybe it was because she is the first female leader or that Heidi was bored of dressing the others, Aro didn't know. But Arien was dressed in what might have been the most human looking clothes he's seen. Wearing white heeled sandals, she was dressed in white mid-thigh shorts and a white sleeveless halter top that only blended in with her snow colored skin.

"Well, we wouldn't want to miss it, would we? It seems, brothers, we must being going out tonight."Aro announced. Marcus had already went back to finishing up writing while Caius sneered at the thought of having to walk among the humans.

"Jane, would you please inform Heidi that we'll be having an early dinner? Oh, I love surprises!"Aro ordered, clasping his hands together in obvious glee. Arien merely smiled as she returned back to her reading. Nothing interesting happened after that and after their dinner, Aro and the others were dressed casually. All wore blue contacts, making their eyes turn violet. Along with the four leaders, their guard that were to follow them was Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec. Before they left, Heidi had been trying to convince Arien to wear a cardigan.

"It would complete the outfit! It matches the dress and besides, you need to cover up your skin!"Heidi pleaded, holding up a long sleeve cotton cardigan. Arien was about to open her mouth to argue back when she caught Caius impatient stance. Sighing in defeat, she allowed Heidi to happily slip the jacket on and pouted. She had changed her outfit on Heidi's persistance. Arien shifted in her dark blue ruffled skirt with a black tube top. Along with the white cardigan, she looked a bit different from her cute appearance. Arien wasn't use to wearing something so dark and with the dark smoky makeup that Heidi had put on and black combat boots, she looked like something out of a goth magazine for teenage girls.

"Now we are off, Heidi and if anything comes up, send one of the guards to us. We'll be back shortly." Aro said before they left. Once they exited through one of the many passageways, all attention was drawn to them. The three leaders looked extremely handsome in their black suits and Arien's beauty was missed either in her outfit. Jane was curiously galnced at for she wore her black cloak over her black dress and white tights. Felix and Demetri stood protectively with their gray cloaks covering their muscles that the female population didn't miss. Arien's eyes scanned the crowd of human as they walked around the plaza.

"Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?"sang Arien, her eyes glancing around the stores. Caius growled softly when a human woman dared wink in his direction. A hand stopped him and Caius glared at the look his brothers were giving him. Arien had merely sent him an amused look over her shoulder before noticing a crowd beginning to surround a stage. A strange feeling went over the group as they were unconsciously drawn to the humans speaking and some squealing.

"Excuse me, miss? What seems to be going on here?"Aro asked a woman nearby as she was talking to her friend. Her friend, stopping her conversation completely tapped her and pointed behind her, shock and awe displayed on her face. The woman turned, disgruntled at the interruption only to dropped her jar at the sexiest man before him. She stood unblinkingly before remembering his question. Putting on a sultry smile, she answered.

"There was a rumor going around about a concert going on. Someone famous, they say, is going to be performing."she said, her lust showing in her eyes. Aro grinned tightly at the female human and was about to thank her when Arien stepped in.

"Thank you. We appreciate your help."Arien said, her face displaying thanks. The female human took a step back and seeing the hand on the hot man before her, she determined that he was taken.

"Y-You're welcome."she stammered, backing away as Arien pulled Aro away from her and the group followed her to another spot in the crowd, this time with a little less people.

"Thank you, Arien. I believe I was a bit stuck on that one."Aro said, wincing when he remembered the human woman that almost attacked him. Arien giggled before her eyes took to the stage. There were men setting up the stage and she saw the band settling upon their instruments. But a black flash that appeared behind the stage caught her eye and she stared back into the red eyes that found her.

"He's here."she said, her eyes still trained on him. The group of vampires straightened, glancing over the crowd, searching for the vampire.

"Where exactly is he? I don't see him."Demetri spoke up, his eyes passing a group of giggling girls and a couple who were whispering in each other's ears. Even his tracking skills couldn't find the hidden vampire. Before he could question again, music began to play and the talking stopped. Arien's grin couldn't get any wider as she spoke:

"He's here."


	6. The First Guard: Alexander Part One

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight character's, only my OC's!**

**A/N: So I got a review saying that Arien's guard was in a rock band? N-O-P-E! Wrong answer! It'll all be revealed in this chapter or the next chapter, depending if I have time or not.**

**P.S. I've decided to start naming the chapters just so its easier for me to see where I am in the plot.**

* * *

An electric guitar began to play as the human girls surrounding the stage began to squeal as a lone man stepped up to stage. His long brown hair fell in waves around his face and his violet eyes scanned the crowd before settling on a group standing a few feet away from the rest. All inhumanly beautiful, he found his target. Smirking just a bit, he began to strum his guitar and with eyes on the petite female vampire standing with her eyes on him, he began to sing:

_I was standing around on a narrow street_

_When those indifferent words gazed by me_

_Hello,hello_

Arien smiled, her teeth glistening as her eyes trained on his as she listened to the song he wrote just for her. For he promised her a surprise, she never expected him to fulfill his promise to her. His hand strummed the guitar as the melody echoed through the plaza.

_Unfamiliar but not awkward, it felt nice_

_Would it be okay to lean on you?_

_With concern, that wrinkled sincerity unfolds in front of me_

_Thank you, thank you_

_Conveying my simple, thankful honesty_

_That's true_

_Hello, hello, my cute angel_

_Stay by my side always_

_Also_

_Thank you, thank you_

_That's what I want to tell you_

_No no no no_

_Just the words thank you_

Aro and the other's raised their eyebrows as they observed the vampire on stage. Besides his pale appearance,violet eyes and Asian descent, he was dressed like a indie band member. His leather jacket laid on his frame and his skinny gray jeans accented his form. He wore many spiked necklaces as well as a spiked dog collar around his neck. His hair framed his face, making him almost seem feminine but with a dark edge. They watched as his body shifted to face the crowd but eyes on Arien, practically singing to her.

_It's not easy to be deliberately wrong_

_Because the more you do, the more you'll regret enduring it_

_I know, I know_

_Maybe it's better for that smiling Pierrot_

_Would I be able to stand up without becoming dirtied?_

_Though I brush myself off,the pain builds_

_She knows, she knows_

_No longer tomorrow only mine_

_That's true_

_Hello, hello, my cute angel_

Angel was right as Arien looked like a sweetheart, Demetri thought. His eyes trailed over the soon-to-be-the newest recruit, checking off points on whether he'll be a threat or danger to the masters. He noticed nothing threatening about him but appearances aren't always everything. Demetri thought, did he have a special ability? Not many guards were accepted if they didn't have an ability that would help them in their favor. But, he looked down at Arien's glowing face, it might be worth it if she has another familiar face while ruling the vampire world.

_Stay by my side always_

_Also_

_Thank you, thank you_

_That's what I want to tell you_

_No no no no_

_Just the word thank you_

_The world I've confronted so many times_

_You've taught me to greet it_

_My heart overflows with this melody_

_I'll go on together with you_

_That's true_

Jane's eyes narrowed and her body stiffened when a nearby girl practically screamed her lungs out. Although she should be used to screams from humans, the music combined with it only gave her a headache. She glared at the vampire on stage as he rocked out on his guitar, singing his melody to swooning girls. Jane decided she didn't like this man. Once they got back to the castle, she was going to make him suffer her pain when Arien wasn't around. For some reason, she felt ashamed when she imagined Arien's disappointed face.

_Hello, hello, my cute angel_

_Stay by my side always_

_Thank you, thank you_

_That's what I want to tell you_

_No no no no_

_More than just a love confession_

_I just want to say thank you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

Once the song ended, the fans around the stage screamed out cheers and demanded another song. But the man didn't pay attention as he disappeared behind the stage. Seeing the vampire disappear, the Volturi group left the plaza, following the scent. Seeing a lone figure standing at one of the passageways into the Volturi, Aro spoke.

"Welcome to Volterra! I see that you've been waiting for us."Aro greeted but the foreign vampire wasn't looking at him, his eyes only trained on Arien. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. Felix, Demetri, and Jane hissed threateningly when they saw their master being handled that way but they stopped at the hand of Aro, who stared at the two curiously. Marcus, who had stayed silent during the exchange, reached out and touch the hand of Aro who when reading Marcus's mind, his eyes widened before recovering to gain control over the situation.

"Arien, dear? Would you like to introduce your guard member?"Arien pulled back from the hug, her entire frame enveloped in the vampires body. His eyes glared toward the leader and only pulled Arien closer to his body with a hiss. Seeing the possessive stance and the hissing at her master, Jane had enough. Angry, she threw her power at him only to be deflected and bounced back to her. Hissing with a sharp gasp, she stumbled back as she gripped her hair. The pain was unimaginable and she let out a whimper.

"Jane, what happened? Are you alright?"Alec asked frantically, searching for the cause of her pain. Seeing her eyes filled with hatred and loathing directed at the new member, his body trembled and he let out a feral growl.

"Alec, stand down! Arien, if you please, introduce your member."Aro order, his normally cheerful facade dropping. Arien murmured to the male vampire who whimpered in return before facing the other.

"This is Alexander. He's the first vampire I changed, at around the year of 1928. His power is a shield." she said quickly. Jane could only hissed as the pain still echoed in her head before fading away. Straightening with the help of Alec, she and he could only bare their teeth at Alexander who narrowed his eyes.

"Could you explain his powers of a shield? There are many kinds, you know?"Caius sneered, his hair billowing at the passing wind.

"He could block any mental _and_ physical attacks that would rebound off of him and it would be sent back to the sender."Arien explained. Alexander's eyes glanced at the group of vampires, stopping to rest on the one who looking like a child on Christmas day.

"What a wonderful gift! Something so powerful, so useful..."he trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he thought of the possibilities he could use Alexander for.

"Aro brother, may we go in now? I don't want to be in the presence of the humans anymore nor carry their scent."Caius hissed, turning to the large doors that were opened by Demetri and Felix. The group walked in, Arien and Alexander holding hands for he refused to let go. He will stay by his angel's side. His eyes glanced at her. Forever.


	7. The First Guard: Alexander Part Two

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, only my OC's!**

**A/N: So I've gotten some reviews asking if Alexander is her mate. All will by revealed in time, my young padawans(not sure if I spelled that correctly...) so I think this chapter might clear some things up between Arien and Alexander.**

* * *

As they entered the throne room, Heidi was on to them as soon as they walked through the doors. Seeing a foreign vampire with his arms wrapped possessively around Arien's tiny form, she let out a warning hiss.

"It's okay, Heidi. This here,"Aro waved his hand at Alexander, "is our newest family member, Alexander. We will all be treating him as well as the others coming here as _family_." He stressed the word "family" to Jane, Demetri, and Heidi who all glared venomously at the said member who gladly returned it back. Arien, finally had enough of all the hissing.

"My god, this is absolutely ridiculous."Arien muttered, seeing the hateful glares of the others and her guards. Giving one push to his chest, she wretched herself away from Alexander who only whimpered when her red eyes was directly on him.

"You all are acting like children. I'm disappointed in all of you."she hissed, her red eyes narrowing.

"Alexander, this is your home and these are your new family members, the Volturi. I do not want _any_ fighting whatsoever or else there _will_ be consequences to pay."Gone was the sweet and kind Arien and there stood one of the leaders of the Volturi. Her eyes held warning and threats when landing on each and every single one of the Volturi guards. Jane and Demetri ducked their heads in submission and reluctantly obeyed their master. Alexander bowed his head just a bit, not showing the respect he should have to a Volturi leader. But the three suppressed their hisses when Arien's form relaxed and she was back to her kind self.

"Arien, we would like to speak to you privately."Caius said, looking up from his throne. While Arien was scolding the guard, the three brothers were silently discussing through Aro's gifts on what they should do with the abilities of their newest addition along with the surprising bond between Arien and Alexander.

"Please, follow me to my office."Caius ordered, sweeping away with his brothers in tow and out the door with Arien following. With one last glance around the room, Arien gave the order, "Behave" before leaving.

* * *

"It comes to my attention that Alexander is very attached to you, I should say."Aro mused, his eyes glancing over Arien. Her face showed nothing, her eyes completely blank. Aro had to admit but he admired how put together she seems even if she was standing in a room with the three most dangerous vampires in the world, despite her being part of the group.

"Yes, it would seem so."Arien replied, her voice displaying nothing but maybe a bit of wariness.

"May I ask, why? Is he your...mate?"Aro asked hesitantly. From the moment he met her those many years ago, she didn't seem like the type to claim a mate and one so clingy as that. She seemed like a freed bird, flying off to distant lands, never to settle down. He couldn't help but say that he was a bit jealous that she didn't take up his offer earlier and maybe would've eventually become his mate. But his question finally got a reaction.

"No. He is not my mate. He's not...he's not..."Her voice slowly got quieter and quieter as her form became rigid They watched her eyes glaze over and heard her breath quicken. The three brothers exchanged wary glances and Marcus stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Peace, Arien. We only wanted to know whether he was your mate or guard. We did not mean to cause any harm."His voice was gentle and soothing. Her form relaxed, the stiffness slipping away.

"But that doesn't explain why he's so attached."Caius spoke up. His arms crossed his chest as he glared into the fire.

"It's simple, really. I created him."Arien said, glancing at her feet. A beat of silence stretched around the room when a knock sounded at the door. With one sniff in the air, the leader concluded it was Felix.

"Come in." Caius ordered curtly, settling himself upon an armchair, seated across Arien who clasped her hands in her lap, her eyes staring at a vase of flowers nearby. He scowled. It would not do. That Alexander would cause trouble if the guards see his familiar relationship with one of their leaders and think that its okay to speak to them as if they were friends. _No._ He would not allow it. He is Caius, one of the leaders of the Volturi coven, and one of the most feared. Even with no special abilities, his sadistic and cruel personality made up for that.

"I'm sorry, masters, but an emergency came up. There's been news of the most peculiar sort."Felix reported. The leaders exchanged glances, except for Arien who was still staring at the flowers.

"May I, Felix?"Aro asked, raising his hand. Felix complied and Aro received his report while the rest waited impatiently for the "news".

"Oh my. Well, I assume you know what to do about it. You and the others may go and bring them here."Aro mused, waving a hand for dismissal. Felix nodded and swept out of the room.

"What was so important that it had to disrupt our meeting?"Caius sneered. Aro chuckled at his brothers obvious dislike for being interrupted.

"It seems that there's a coven that has been becoming a little bit too obvious. We'll be dealing with them soon, maybe by noon tomorrow."Aro said, settling into an armchair. Caius scowled before taking a book and beginning to read while Marcus stood by the window, observing the outside. It was silent until Arien suddenly stood up and walked over to the vase that she had been staring at. The three leaders watched as she took the vase, grabbed the flowers, and began to twist and turn the flowers stems until she made three crowns of flowers. Smiling, she placed one with daisies on Marcus's head who blinked slowly before she moved to Aro. He watched as she looked between the two she had left and placed the one made with roses on his and one with white tulips on Caius who had lost his scowl and looked at her with wide eyes as if she finally lost her mind. She merely smiled at the flowered leaders before walking out of the room.

"She seems to have trust us for the time being."Marcus spoke up, looking back outside the window.

"Of course, she does. I rather like mine. Roses are the symbol of love and beauty, yes?"Aro said, fingering his crown. Caius merely ignored the wreath on his head but couldn't help but remember a tulip's meaning. Grace and elegance, wasn't it?

"Your's represent simplicity and loyal love, right Marcus?What a coincidence."Caius remarked dryly, watching for mentioned reaction. Marcus stilled before slumping as he probably remembered his Didyme.

"But what shall we do with our dear Alexander?"Aro asked, bring it back to the guard/mate issue. Caius was about to respond with his usual decision in everything when Marcus spoke up.

"We should wait."he spoke, no longer slumped over but sadness still remaining in his eyes. He raised his hand to reach for his daisy crown and fingered one of the daisies. Aro glanced at his brother, a bit surprised at his response. After Caius's indirect remark about Didyme, he would've expected Marcus to be sinking back to his depression but apparently he was wrong.

"I agree with Marcus, brother. We should wait and see what is to come. I'd love to see how the others would respond. It seems as though our private guards has gotten along well with Arien but to Alexander, I wonder..."Aro drifted off, his mind somewhere off. There was nothing said until they heard a shriek coming from the throne room. A shriek. Sounding like...Arien. Once that thought was processed, the three shot out of their chair and ran to the throne room, appearing in a second. The shrieks were louder and it seemed like she was in pain. With one powerful pull that almost broke the door handle, the three kings entered the room. They were prepare for anything. A coven rebelling, a fight breaking out among the guard, anything of the sort they had to deal with. But they certainly weren't expecting this.


	8. The Second Guard: Aiden Part One

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, only my OC's.**

**A/N: So I'll have time to update this story more than usual since I have my midterms and regents next week and I don't really have any test that I need to study for. Homework, on the other hand,...phooey :( But here's another chapter for all of those to enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_They were prepared for anything. A coven rebelling, a fight breaking among the guard, anything of the sort they had to deal with. They certainly weren't expecting this. _

Arien was laid down upon the floor, restrained by another vampire. But instead of the screams of pain they heard, they heard the screams of laughter as the other vampire tickled her sides. The other vampire's long wavy hair framed his face, barely reaching his chin swayed as he tried to restrain the squealing vampire on the ground. Arien was squealing as her wrist were held in one hand of the other vampire and her hair spread behind her like an angel. Her eyes were filled with laughter as she giggled. She had changed into a lilac colored dress and as she kept struggling, her dress rose higher and higher up her legs. Alexander was on one side of the room, looking bored and a bit angry while the others were...restrained by fire?

"What is going on in here?"Aro asked quietly, his voice making the room go silent. The fire surrounding his guard disappeared and the vampire was quickly pushed off by Arien who straightened out her dress before offering him a tentative smile.

"How did an intruder get inside the castle? You! How did you get in?"Caius demanded, focusing his eyes on the strange vampire who glared back at him.

"What went up your ass and died? I went through the door. Idiot."The vampire muttered the last part but it was heard clearly by the vampires in the room. Caius, enraged, crouched and jumped at the vampire. Before he could wrap his hands around his neck, a huge fireball was shot toward him. Dodging at the last minute, he watched the fireball sail through the air and hit the door. Instead of setting the door on fire, it merely disappeared, leaving the door still in its condition.

"Oh my."was the only response from the shocked Aro who stared at the door where the fire disappeared, with amazement filling his eyes. Turning back to the other vampire in the room, he finally had a good look at him. At first glance, one would've thought the vampire as a female but with the enhanced sight, Aro was able to see the vampire as a male. The male had black hair in waves framing his feminine face with full lips and big red eyes. His skinny but lean body was covered in a gray v-neck with a leather jacket and dark skinny jeans with laced up army boots. Around his neck on a necklace was a silver cross.

"This vampire stormed into the room, Master. We tried to stop him but we were...restrained."Jane gritted her teeth at the last part, her eyes giving a death glare at the male vampire who only smirked at her glare.

"Arien, dear, you seem to know this young man. Would you care to introduce us?"Aro asked, facing the embarrassed female vampire who looked at the ground, when she caught his eyes.

"She doesn't have to introduce me, o great leader. I can introduce myself."the male vampire sneered. With a sarcastic bow, he smirked, "Aiden's the name. I'm part of the guard for my dear _mistress._"

"Aiden! Don't talk like that."Arein scolded, poking Aiden's side. He rolled his eyes but fixed his eyes on the three leaders of the Volturi.

"You look like someone took your candy, you look like some guy that's high on sugar, and you, well, you're just a blonde."Aiden said, pointing at Marcus, Aro, and then Caius who pulled his lips back in a snarl.

"Arien, this is your newest addition?"Aro said smiling through gritted teeth. His hands were formed into claws, hidden underneath the sleeves of his cloak. Marcus merely looked amused while Caius was probably reaching his limit in attacking the newest guard.

"Aiden! How many times do I have to tell you to stop insulting people! It's rude and disrespectful."Arien growled, her lips set in a line. Aiden shrugged, not even glancing at Arien and was staring at the leaders for their reactions.

"I'm deeply sorry Aro, Marcus, Caius. He meant nothing when he said those things."she apologized, bowing her head. Aro straightened and walked forward to place a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the hissing he heard.

"It's alright, Arien. We're just a little surprised that another one of your guard has come. We haven't even brought the first one to his quarters."Aro said, his eyes trained on the two. Alexander had crept closer to Arien, his eyes trained on Aro's hand and Aiden's form was rigid, the moment Aro's hand touched her skin.

"I didn't know either. I thought Aiden would be the last to come."she said, turning her head to Aiden who straightened when her eyes were trained on him. Bowing low, he purred,"Well, I couldn't contain my excitement when my mistress called for me."

"Hey, boy. She called for me first."Alexander spoke up, his deep voice laced with possessiveness. Aiden's eyes narrowed as he took in the form of Alexander before smirking.

"Nah, you're nothing but a mosquito compared to my looks."Aiden dismissed, turning his head away. Alexander resisted the urge to kill the other vampire, knowing Arien would be angry with him. When the male vampire came, he had snuck up on her and attacked her with tickles, throwing her to the ground as he brushed his hands along her sides. Discreetly throwing a wall of fire to the other guard standing, he continued with his activity until the other leaders arrived.

"Aiden, may I confirm that your ability is to conjure fire?"Aro asked, his curiosity peaked. Aiden tsked but waved his hand in the air. Out of air, he formed frozen ice particles, a swirling ball of air, and a ball of fire. Tapping his foot on the floor, a piece of marble floated from the ground and joined the others in a rotation on his left hand.

"I can control _all_ elements. Not just the usual four."he said, dropping his hand and therefore having the balls disappear and the piece of marble falling back on the floor.

"Amazing. Absolutely magnificent."Aro whispered, his eyes trained on Aiden who crept back, his hands raised in the air in a surrendering pose.

"Sorry man. I'm only into girls. You can try the blonde but I'm taken."Aiden said, sauntering behind Arien. Wrapping his hand around her waist, he buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath of her scent. Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi hissed and Jane was tempted to see if her power would work on that insufferable vampire.

"Why are you always referring me to blonde? I am Caius, one of the leaders of the Volturi and I am not gay, damn it!" Caius snarled. Felix resisted the urge to laugh at the expression his leader was making and Alec stepped on his foot in warning.

"I still prefer blonde. But hey,"Aiden shrugged,"Caius works too."

"It's master, you insignificant guard!"Caius growled.

Aiden thought for a bit, putting his finger to his mouth in thought before grinning a very cat-like grin. "Nah, still like blonde better." Caius roared, his patience snapping as he jumped at the vampire. Dodging, Aiden grinned at the blonde as he continued to dodge the furious leader in graceful leaps. Aro sighed. He had a lot to deal with right now. First Arien's obvious dislike of mating, her incoming guard members, his guards obvious dislike toward Arien's guard, Alexander's possessiveness, and Aiden's annoying taunts as he continued to aggravate the already furious Volturi leader. But, Aro looked down at Arien's exasperated face, it was all worth it if he was able to spend time with his female leader.


	9. The Second Guard: Aiden Part Two

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, only my OC's!**

**A/N: Another update! I'm so happy with my reviews. I did get a review about whether Arien has a mate or not. As the story goes on, you'll see her reactions to the word "mate" and based on her reaction when Aro questioned her, there's something...off about it. I know its confusing but you have to understand that there's a story behind everything, especially her view on mates. Her story will be explained as the plot goes on. Now enjoy!And review at the end to tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

As Aro watched Arien, he admired her kindness. She never judged, never was bias, always treated things and matters fairly. But as he watched her talk quietly to Marcus from her perch on his armrest, he couldn't help but worry about her reaction to the justice system here in the Volturi.

"Master Aro, they've come with,"the intercom spoke before pausing,"people."

"Thank you, Gianna."Aro spoke cheerfully into the intercom, placing on his false cheerful facade and waited for his guards to come in. He didn't have to wait long for a knock echoed in the room and he called out, "Come in." Felix and Demetri with other guards dragged in three struggling vampires who only struggled more as they faced the three kings of the vampire world.

"My, what a surprise, Henry. I would've never thought it was you."mused Aro, noticing the shifting in Henry's stance as his eyes glanced around for an escape. How foolish. There was no way to escape from the clutches of the Volturi. His mate, Kayla, and another male of his coven glanced around nervously.

"Henry, it would seem that you've caused a little trouble out with the humans."Aro began, walking down from his throne. He felt Arien's curious eyes watching from behind and stood up a little straighter. With his eyes on Henry's frightened ones, he let out a small smile of satisfaction.

"Did you know that the news has let out to the public about a mass murderer? Someone who has killed _25 people in a week?_"he hissed out the last part, his eyes narrowing and losing his cheerful facade. Henry whimpered and Aro noticed Jane's lip quirk up in a small smile.

"You have come to stand trial for breaking our first law: our existence must be kept a secret. You are therefore, guilty of crime."Caius spoke aloud, a bloodthirsty grin on his face as he leaned forward to gleefully watch the horror come alive on the three vampire's face. Marcus merely slouched in his seat but Arien had stood from her perch, looking on at the scene with confusion. Alexander and Aiden were by her side, watching the soon-to-be-execution with curious eyes.

"Aro, may I ask him a few questions?"Arien asked suddenly. Her form appeared next to Aro who was already about to grip Henry's neck. Henry's eyes widened at the beautiful vampire next to Aro. Aro couldn't deny it since she had dressed particularly adorable today. Heidi had dressed her up in a simple white strapless dress that reached a little past mid thigh and white flats with bows on the top. Her hair was let down in waves, only held back by a headband, and as the sun hit her from one of their windows, giving her skin a little sparkle that only enhanced her beauty.

"Of course, Arien. What would you like to ask him?"Aro said, stepping back. He heard Henry's silent breath of relief. Felix and Demetri's arms only tightened in response, threatening to snap it off. Alexander appeared next to Arien, giving Henry a glare as he raised a hand and hovered it near Arien's arm, activating his ability to shield.

"You and your...mate,"her lips trembled as she spoke the word went unnoticed by everyone except for the three leaders,"created him, yes?" She pointed to the unknown male vampire who looked up. His eyes widened as he looked upon Arien. Aro tried not to growl but Alexander and Aiden's growl were heard as Aiden appeared next to the male.

"Eyes somewhere else, kid. Or I'll roast you."Aiden hissed, lighting his arms up with fire. Frightened, the male jerked away from the heat as Aiden smiled in satisfaction.

"Aiden! Enough!"Arien ordered, with a harsh glare. He disarmed his fire but with one last glare, he moved back to his spot near Arien's perch.

"He's a newborn, right?"she asked, turning her eyes back to Henry's.

"Y-Yes. We changed him a few weeks ago and we've been trying to control him, really we have but-"He was cut off from Caius frustrated growl as the angry leader stood up from his throne.

"Stop this interrogation and get on with it! He is guilty as well as the rest and should therefore be punished!"he hissed. Arien calmly looked at Caius in the eyes and spoke slowly.

"This one is only a newborn. It's normal for them to be drinking more humans than an experienced vampire. For someone so young, only a few weeks old, it was to be expected."she said, her eyes going back to the male.

"Besides, I sense an ability within him."she said, tilting her head. Aro perked up, hearing the words "ability".

"Ability? What kind of ability do you have, young one?"Aro asked, appearing in front of the male. Aro's eyes gleamed with the thought of another addition to his guard.

"Why don't we start with his name first?"Arien asked, appearing next to Aro. The male in question jerked his head up, eyes filled in confusion and fear. Seeing the two leaders in front, he ducked his head.

"M-My name is Luka."the male stammered. Arien tilted her head before bending down to look at him in the eyes.

"Can you tell me what you can do?"she asked kindly. Luka's form was still tense and rigid but he answered her questions.

"I-I can levitate things. Like people, objects, and other stuff."Luka said, glancing around the room. Arien nodded her head slowly before gesturing for the guard to let him go. Feeling his arms let go, Luka stood nervously in front of the girl who turned to Aro.

"Can I keep him? He'll be another addition to my guard."she asked, glancing back at the newborn. Henry and Kayla stilled, frozen, in horror as Aro tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, why not? You may take him but as for the others..."Aro trailed off, looking at Henry and Kayla who began to shake violently when Jane took a step closer with a devious smile upon her face.

"They may be tortured with Jane's power but should be release in exchange for Luka."Arien spoke quietly, her eyes on Aro. Caius growled but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Marcus merely stared blankly at what was happening.

"Very well. Jane, carry on. Oh, but at a more _private_ place, thank you."Aro announced, giving a pointed look toward the doors. Grinning, Jane swept away from the throne room with Felix and Demetri in tow, gripping Henry and Kayla. The only ones left were Arien, Luka, Caius, Marcus, Alexander, and Aiden with the other guards standing by. Arien, meanwhile, was taking the confused Luka by the hand to her perch by Marcus chair.

"Your name will be Matthew from now on. I don't particularly like the name Luka."she wrinkled her nose at the name and the newly named Matthew almost sighed at the sight if it weren't for Aiden's rumbling growl and a sharp glare from Alexander.

"This will be your new home. My name is Arien and this is Marcus. The blond one is Caius and he is Aro. We are your masters and you'll be put in my guard. Do you understand?"she asked, her eyes holding gentleness as she looked at Matthew.

"But what about Henry and Kayla? What's going to happen to them?"he asked, turning back to the doors but Arien quickly grabbed him, cupping his cheeks.

"They'll be released but you are to stay here, my dear. Because I saw something I like in you. Won't you stay with me? Stay and protect me?"she whispered, her breath fanning his face. Matthew's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly breathed in her scent. He was amazed by the petite vampire's beauty the minute he saw her. The way her hair fell and her kindness she held within her eyes promised him something. That she would stay with him. He would've moved even closer if she wasn't ripped away from him by something. Immediately, a furious growl rumbled from his chest as he fixed his eyes on the one who took her away from him.

"Don't you even dare, kid. You're too young for her and besides you're only fifteen. Go find other girls your age."the vampire in front of her hissed. The vampire, he remembered Arien calling him Aiden, crouched as his eyes were trained on him. Matthew hissed and Aiden only tensed as the growling only grew louder when it broke from Arien's furious voice.

"Aiden, down now. Matthew, stop. Before I** lose** my temper."she hissed. Her mouth was pulled back in a snarl and the two male vampires whimpered as her eyes were filled with anger. But once they landed on their cautious expressions, her form relaxed.

"I'm alright now. I'm just tired and a little frustrated on what's going on."she murmured.

"What is going on, Arien? You tired of your guards already? I thought you had seven more coming?"Caius sneered from his throne. The three guard members tried not to attack the blonde, knowing that they'll be scold for it later. Arien merely responded calmly, back to her usual self.

"Six, actually, Caius. Matthew, here, is my third one."she said, gesturing to the named vampire with a smile.

"But he just came today and he wasn't even looking for you." Caius stated, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Arien didn't answer, merely turning to Alec who stood,watching the entire thing.

"Alec, can you escort by guard to their rooms? I have something to discuss with the others."she asked. Alec reluctantly nodded and swept away with her three guards in tow.

"Marcus, may we all speak in your study? I have something to tell you all."Arien requested. Marcus gave a tiny nod, getting up from his chair and gracefully trekkedto his study. Aro, Caius, and Arien followed in silence, the two former feeling the tension around Arien.

"Now, Arien, what did you want to speak to us about?"Aro asked, sitting crossed leg in the armchair, while Caius sat opposite him, and Marcus sat on one end of the sofa with Arien on the other. She folded her legs underneath her, arranging her dress to cover her decently, before folding her hands primly on her lap. Focusing her serious eyes on them, she spoke.

"I'll be telling you the reason why I don't have a mate."

* * *

**Review! Review!( I've posted up Aiden's and Matthew's picture up! If you haven't noticed, I'm a little fixated on Asian boys!)**


	10. Arien's Past Part One

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters, only my OC's!**

**A/N: So I just introduced Matthew! Cute, isn't he? A little dependent on our Arien but oh well...I think I might not be able to update as much with some stuff going around, ya know, family drama and such. But no worries! This is an extra long chapter and will answer to everyone's question:Does Arien have a mate? Just to remind you all, I'll be posting up pictures of my OC's on my profile just so you guys can see what they look like. Yeah, I know, they're Asian, blah blah blah, I just have a thing for Asian guys! If you recognize them, they're from popular Korean bands or solo artist. They just fit with my character so...anyways, read on!**

* * *

Arien's POV

I was born in a high class family of nobles in a small village in Asia. Born in a family of boys, I was the youngest and spoiled by my parents and brothers. But amazingly, I still retained my kindness and care for others. I lived a very fortunate life, filled with expensive clothing and objects brought from faraway lands that my brothers traveled to on their journeys. Our family estate stretched from the fields that our slaves worked in to the far mountains that surrounding our areas. I was already beautiful as a child and that beauty grew as I got older.

My parents, seeing that I was catching attention from the other nobles in the area, desperately protect me from any possible suitors until I fall in love. Unlike the arranged marriages the other noble daughters got, my parents fell in love and got married when they were in their late teens. They had the idea that they would wait for me to fall in love so that I can experience the love they shared with each other. My mother trained me in all the arts ranging from singing to dancing to learning how to wield a sword. I excelled in all of them, having a gift to completely master the skills within a few months.

Despite the protection of my parents, I mostly wandered out of the estate to watch the slaves working the fields or the villagers. The slaves welcomed my presence for they enjoyed telling me about their stories from back home. The villagers greeted me happily as I played with the children, taking them off the parent's shoulders for a few hours. I would always come home dirty and my clothes torn with my mother scolding me but with a small smile adorning her face.

By the age of eighteen, I was already in full bloom and at an eligible age to marry. My parents could do nothing but reluctantly accept suitor's plea for a courtship. I was courted by many but most broke away saying I was too "free" or "not wife material". I couldn't blame them. I loved the outside, the wind brushing through my face as I ran with the children in the village through the lush green fields. But only one man stayed. He was the son of a wealthy trader and had given me large trinkets like emerald necklaces and earrings that I wore on our outings. With long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and soft, kind brown eyes, I fell in love and we were set to get married in a month. He was compassionate, understanding, and most of all kind to everyone.

Happy that I finally fell in love, my parents threw almost all of their money on a lavish wedding filled with expensive silk and jewelry from all over the land, making sure I was going to be the most beautiful bride in Asia. I was happy with my fiance. We went on walks around the village together, went to see the plays and festivals around the neighboring villages, and even went to private dinners together. He even got along so well with the villagers, greeting them and talking to some as though as if they were friends. We would be perfect together, him and I like yin and yang. But I never knew he was putting up a front.

I was walking home from a friends house when I heard whimpers and grunts from an alley. Peeking around the edge, I covered my mouth in a silent gasp. There, I saw my fiance kissing another woman whose clothes were half off of her. Her moans and his grunts echoed in the alley as I watched, my heart slowly being covered in ice as the anger and hurt began to boil up within me. Standing no more, I made my appearance known, creating a shadow over them.

"Having fun?"I asked, my voice cold. My fiance froze and the woman took a sharp gasp, seeing who it was. It was no secret among the village of who my fiance, now ex-fiance, was engaged to. Pushing himself off from the woman as she hurriedly fixed her clothes, he attempted to explain.

"Do you really think that explaining would help? I saw it. ALL of it."I whispered, my eyes narrowing. The woman looked scared, glancing at me before looking away from the pure hatred in my eyes.

"And then I thought: What should I do?"I said softly, my voice being the only sound made. My fiance was frozen, his eyes only holding fear.

"I decided this:We. Are. Finished."I announced, turning on my feet before walking down the empty street, leaving the two in the alley. My tears finally dripped down my face as I walked to the entrance of my home. Walking past the guards, who cautiously said their greetings as they saw my tears, I wiped away my tears when I neared my parents who were taking their daily walk around the garden.

"Mother, Father. Cancel the wedding. We have separated." I ordered, before turning away from my shocked parents and stomped back to my room. Softly closing my doors, I let out my tears silently, them coming faster and faster down my face. I cried the night away, silent tears dripping from my red eyes as I thought of my fiance and that woman together. My parents canceled the wedding, shocking everyone in the village and everyone in the neighboring villages who had sent their presents in honor of the wedding. With apologies, my parents sent back everyone their gifts and turned to making me cheerful again. My ex-fiance left the village the next week, taking a woman that covered her face with a shawl out as well.

My family tried everything they could from having the children of the villages visit me to taking me to my favorite places in order to make me happy again. Even the slaves had tried to cheer me up with new stories they had created. But I sat by the window of my room, a shell of what I used to be, as I stared solemnly at the outside. My beauty still shone, even with the sadness carved into my face. Three months past and still no smile came upon my face. Slowly my family members began to give up on me and went back to their regular activities.

I was sitting in my usual spot near the window when the door to my room opened. Thinking it was a servant, I merely continued my activity of staring out the window when I felt someone standing closely behind me. Turning around, I saw the most beautiful man standing before me. His skin was pale white, almost as white as the moon and his red eyes were blazing red like blood spilled from a cut.

"Who are you?"I asked quietly, observing his appearance. Along with his beautiful features, he wore an expensive silk robe, decorating with dragons and gold ornaments. He was definitely not a noble but he wasn't that much higher than a lord. He didn't answer, his eyes staring into mine.

"You're beautiful."he spoke, his voice sounding like bells. I blinked a bit, dazed, only to stumbled back when he was closer than before.

"So beautiful..."he trailed off, raising his hand to brush his hand across my cheek. I shivered from his cold skin, wondering a bit about how his skin can be than cold when it was still summer. I jumped when he wrapped one of his cold hands around my wrist, tightening a bit. With the other hand, he covered my mouth and I began to kick and tried to rip my hands from his.

"I'm so sorry."he whispered in my ear as I began to struggled more when his mouth came closer and closer to my neck. I felt a sharp pain on my neck, only for something burning to spread around my body. I began to writhe and kick even harder but it was fruitless as he continued to spread whatever he was spreading in my body. My eyes began to drop despite the pain beginning to burn me from the inside. Seeing his face twist into a apologetic expression, I blacked out. I dreamed of nothing for who knows how long. Only the pain kept me knowing that I was still alive.

When I finally awoke, I opened my eyes to a new world. I was able to see _everything_. I was residing in a cave but I could see every layer of a rock like a defined picture. The man who had come into my room that night was sitting next to me, only to smile when he saw I had awoken.

"Where am I? What did you do to me? What happened?"This all came out rushed from my mouth as I scrambled out of the makeshift bed he made. Amazingly, I saw from my view sitting on the bed only to end up on the other side of the cave within a second. The man raised his hands in a calm gesture and I glanced everywhere for an escape.

"Calm down, young one. I mean you no harm. I will explain everything."he said, calmly.I allowed myself to calm down before letting him explain what had happened. I froze when I heard him say that I was now a vampire. He explained that he had been watching me since I was young, seeing me playing in the gardens with my servants till now. He had seen me cry about the cheating of my fiance and decided that was the time to change me for he fell in love with the purity I held from young to adulthood.

"But where is my family? The villager? The slaves? The children?"I asked, panicking. He hesitated before telling me. My body froze as he told me that the family I grew up with, the villagers that were like family, the slaves that were my friends, the children whom I adored, the entire village was dead. Apparently, after changing me, he was seen by a maid who had alerted the guards. Having no choice and seeing that he was to be exposed, he massacred the entire village that night I had been changed. When he finished, I launched myself at him, having nothing but thoughts of killing him. Grabbing his head, I ripped it off before dismembering the rest. I thought of nothing but satisfaction when his body was dismembered. Still in my rage, I lit up the body parts, remembering the stories I heard from the slaves of how to get rid of a bloodsucker. I froze. I was a bloodsucker. A vampire. The monster that everyone was afraid of. I was a monster.


	11. Arien's Past Part Two

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except by OC's!**

**A/N: Part Two is here! My midterms and regents are over but my teachers still planned quizzes next week to wrap up our units :( But I squeeze in this one just to satisfy all of you! I had gotten one review asking why Arien has such a clear view on her human life. Its because she reflects back to those times a lot to remind herself of who she is. Review at the end to tell me what you think of Arien's past!**

* * *

Being a monster, my hands shook from this realization as I dropped to my knee's. I drained blood from people, humans like I was. I waited for tears to come but the usual feelings of crying was bottling up behind my eyes. I realized that the tears weren't coming from my eyes. With a sob, I dropped to the ground thinking that even my tears were taken away from me. My last human act of crying and easing my anguish was taken and I would be suffering from this curse. As I cried, I faintly heard voices. I shot up from my position as the smell of something delicious drifted from the direction. My thought of being a monster was swept away from my mind, only focusing on the sweet smell. I inhaled the heavenly and practically tasted something sweet upon my tongue.

"Damn it, Jon. We went the wrong way! You and your stupid directions..."a gruff male voice said and a rustle was heard before an indignant shout of "Hey!" came. I slowly crept to the entrance of the cave to see me feet above the ground. It seems that this cave was resided on the side of the mountain. I watched as a group of men standing right below me began to argue about the direction we were going to go.

"We were supposed to turn right, you idiot! I can' believe that we followed you."mumbled a man, crossing his arms. The muscles bulged but I wasn't focused on that, only on the pulsing blood underneath that skin. The smell of the men were like heaven and I felt something pool into my mouth. Ignoring it, I landed in front of them, startling most.

"W-What the-"the men stammered, coughing from the dust floating when I landed. Once the dust settled, their eyes widened as their mouths dropped. I was mildly startled at their reactions as one boy even turned red but that blood rushing to his face almost set me off.

"Whoa, what a beauty."one said, a little bit of lust leaking into his tone. I blinked before settling on the boy who's blush was still there.

"Miss? Do you know the way out? We're a bit lost and since we went off the road..."the boy asked, stepping out from the crowd. He trailed off once I took a few steps toward him. His breath stopped as I leaned toward him.

"Why are you here, little boy?" I asked, my voice ringing like bells. The boy's face went pale when his eyes caught mine.

"I-I'm merely traveling with my brothers to trade. We-"I stopped him, putting my finger to my mouth.

"Do you know that monsters live in these parts of the mountains?"I whispered. I leaned closer, practically burying my head in his neck. My eyes were trained on the men behind, their eyes betraying lust and desire as they watched me.

"Monsters? Miss, they're merely-"he started by I cut him off, brushing my lips on the skin of his neck. Taking a lick against his skin, I trailed my lips to the bottom of his chin and slowly reached his ears.

"It's because I'm one, my dear."I whispered. With no warning, I sunk my teeth into his neck, taking one long suck. I heard screams and shouts but I was only focused on the sweet liquid that was filling my mouth and down my throat as I continued drinking from the now limp boy whose screams had slowly quieted. Feeling no more blood within him, I let go, dropping his body on the ground and feeling the strength pulsing within my body. My sight was enhanced as I saw the men running away. Thinking quickly at the thought of being caught, I ran up to all of them, snapping their necks within seconds. Once I dropped the last one, my eyes took in the sight of dead bodies laying across the trail.

"A monster I am, a monster I'll be."I whispered, turning away from the sight before entering the woods and away from the scene. I lived alone, traveling the land and experimenting with my ability to take and absorb others abilities. Sometimes I even got them from humans that if turned, would've been a powerful vampire. Luckily, I absorbed the power to eat human food in order to keep up my appearance as a human, although it couldn't replace the taste of blood to an extent. Too bad that I couldn't do anything about my eyes. I had to hunt in the night, like a true monster waiting for its next victim.

"Please, I'll give you anything. Land, money, riches, anything that you desire!" a man screamed. I had already drank from his wife who now laid dead nearby the carriage. I tilted my head with my red eyes trained on him as he blubbered out bribes and pleas. How pathetic. A man eternally married to a lady who now begged that he'd be let go instead of going with his wife. Ignoring his cries, I plunged my teeth into his jugular, taking a large suck from his neck. When I was almost done, I heard clapping from my left. Dropping the body, I swirled to see a man clapping, his face hidden within the trees.

"Whose there?"I whispered. One would've runaway, seeing a monster drinking from a human. Unless...

"My dear, you were positively beautiful! I would've never expected a female this beautiful to be one of us..."he murmured, stepping out. My eyes took in his form, dressed in traveling clothes and his hair hidden under a cap. But I was a bit startled to see his eyes red, like mine. I still haven't accustomed to the fact that there were others like me since I haven't met one since I killed my maker.

"How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself, name's Avery. A fellow vampire like yourself."he said, with a sweeping bow. I backed up a little, wary of the sudden intrusion. What did he want?

"What is your name, miss? It's common courtesy to give your name when one asks."he asked, clasping his hands behind his back. He seemed to ignore the bodies laying around, in order to talk to me.

"My name is Arien."I said, my eyes still on his form as he strode a bit forward, only a few feet away. I took in the details of his relaxed state, how his form showed no hostility toward me.

"Arien, well, a beautiful name if I say so myself."Avery said, seeming to purr over my name.

"What do you want?"I asked, harsh. Even though we were the same, I preferred to be alone and not communicate with others.

"Now, now. I mean no harm. Just wanted to see what the "Demoness Fairy" everyone has been goin' on about."he said, tilting his head and observing my appearance. I had learned quickly that I will never age, stuck in the time when I was changed. The age of sixteen, forever frozen in my bloom.

"Demoness Fairy?" I asked, confused. He chuckled, seeing the expression on my face before gesturing to me.

"That's what the villagers are calling you. The demon that shows up in the form of a fairy, luring travelers and civilians with her, only to turn 'round and drain the life from you. A scary bedtime story to tell the children."Avery explained with a laugh. I knew how I looked with my hair in its natural state with my bangs arranged across my forehead and my baby fat still within my cheeks. My red eyes were framed in long lashes and my mouth was pursed a pout. My height and stature is small for a teenager so I physically looked like a child.

"Since you've had your share of looking at me, you can leave now."I demanded, turning my back and walking away. Steps followed and I whirled around to see Avery stop walking with a smile.

"Are you following me?"I hissed. He just shrugged and smiled mysteriously. With a huff, I turned back to walk again, only to hear his steps following behind me. Just stay calm, I thought. He might be going the same way and then we'll separate and go different ways. But we never did. As I traveled, he followed no matter what. When I stop, he stops. When I walked, he walked. I finally snapped when I saw him watching me feed on another human. Dropping the body, I angrily whirled to face him.

"What do you want? I let you follow me, thinking that we'll go on our separate ways but you're still here! What do you want!"I shouted, my voice going shrill. Avery continued to just smile when he disappeared only to reappear in front of me, his face centimeters from mine. Startled by the close distance, I stumbled back, my back hitting the trunk of a tree. Avery leaned closer and I flinched back.

"What do I want? Well, I want a lot of things..."he trailed off, his eyes staring into mine. His hands were placed on either side of my head, caging me in. His height made him bend down, arching his back toward mine.

"I want to find a girl that's pretty, smart, kind, preferably a brunette, feisty, and a vampire."he whispered, our noses touching. I was frozen, my thoughts racing as I remembered the position we were in on another...

"And you're exactly my type...Arien."Avery said, before crushing his lips with mind. My lips immediately shut on contact and I fought to get him off me, using my strength to push him back but his hands grabbed mine, stopping my pushes. I tried to kick my legs but he leaned hard against me, immobilizing them. I used a last resort. I immediately let loose a current of fire on my skin, shocking him and therefore letting me go. I let no time pass before pouncing on him, letting a snarl and growl come from my throat and I gripped his neck with both hands.

"You bastard! How dare you kiss me?"I shrilled, tightening the grip on his throat, hearing a slight _crack_ coming from his throat. Not letting him answer, I used the rest of my strength to snap his head off. His form was still struggling so I dismembered him before making a fire and satisfyingly watched him burn. As I stared in the fire, the smoke drifting upward with the smell of something metal burning, I took an oath:

I will never fall in love, never marry, never take a mate.


	12. The Fourth Guard: Robin

**Title: The Angel of the Volturi**

**Author: Nana Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, only my OC's!**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I last updated, so I'm really sorry! Things got a little busy and hectic with family and relationship but it's all good. So I'm giving everyone a long update! Enjoy and please review in the end!**

* * *

"And that is the reason why I refused to be mated."Arien whispered, toying with a piece of thread from the sofa. Aro and Caius was quiet while they contemplated of what they heard while Marcus fingered the halo of flowers that he was still wearing.

"I see. But you allow your guard to be intimate towards you?"Aro asked, looking at Arien.

"It keeps them loyal to me."she answered curtly. She brushed her hair back behind her hair when Marcus laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you see what the guards are up to? I don't really trust them to play nice."he asked gently. A distant shout and a growl following after had Arien out of her seat and out the door. Based on her speed and relaxed form once she was out of the room, it seemed that she was grateful to go and clear her head.

"Brothers, what do you make of it?"Marcus asked, turning to his silent brothers. Caius still hasn't said anything yet which was a first and Marcus was beginning to worry when Aro suddenly stood up and clapped his hands.

"We'll have a ball!"he announced, a beaming smile etched on his face. Marcus finally thought that his brother's mind finally fell off the cliff. "Aro,what-"

"No, we will have a ball! We'll invite our friends to come over for a visit! Yes, that is what we shall do."Aro decided, sweeping out of the room, leaving the two dumbfounded leaders in the room, really wondering whether or not to stop this.

* * *

"A ball? You mean like a dance?"Heidi squealed, her eyes glittering at the thought. Aro grinned, his teeth blinding white as he began to explain and order for things to be prepared. He had gathered everyone to the throne room and gleefully announced his order.

"Aro, I don't understand. What-"Arien asked, when she was cut off by Aiden who covered her mouth.

"What she meant is that she's happy to have a ball. After all,"he said, bending down to her ear whispering, "She'll be going with me."before he was being thrown off by an unknown source. Leaping to his feet, he growled at the youngest vampire who gladly returned it back. Matthew bared his teeth as his arms wrapped around Arien's shoulders and began to purr. Arien paid no attention, now treating it like a daily occurrence.

"We must begin preparations! Heidi, decorate the halls! Felix and Demetri will help you. Jane, Alec, you'll be sending out invitations to other covens. The ball will be held within a week! Now, go!"Aro said, waving his hands. The guards left for their duties while Arien sent out her own guards to help. After promising Matthew to spend time later, she finally was alone with the three kings yet again.

"What are you thinking, Aro? Having a ball? For what reason?"Caius hissed, standing up from his throne. Aro merely chuckled at his brother before turning to the silent female vampire.

"Well, Arien? Would you like to have a dance?"he asked. She looked at his face, her eyes tracing over his cheerful features before nodding slowly. Turning to Marcus, he asked him as well and Marcus gave his approval and Caius gritted his teeth, the noise echoing in the room.

"Fools, all of you."he said, stomping away. Arien's face was formed in a worried expression but Aro assured her that he was just sulking since he had no agreement in this but would come around later. After all, he did like parties.

"Arien, I believe you must find a dress now, don't you? I'll have Jane go with you shopping tonight so you'll be prepared."Aro said, patting her head. She never noticed that he took a second long in removing his hand from her smooth and soft hair. He didn't notice the softening in her eyes as she felt his hand gently comb through her hair. The two were ignorant of Marcus's slow smile creeping up on his face as he watched the two.

* * *

"Jane, what do you think? I think this is perfect for you."Arien whispered from behind the child's back. Jane's eyes stared back through the mirror, filled with a little awe and a bit of wonder. Not wearing her usual velvet black dress, Arien had dressed her in a pale gold gown with the front stopping a few inches from her knee while the back flowed down gently, stopping just above her ankles. Many wouldn't have noticed but underneath her thick cloak was the body of a developed teenager.

"Jane, you're so beautiful. I bet that you'll surprised everybody with this."Arien said, placing her head on the silent vampire's shoulder in front of her. Tilting her head, she watched as Jane's eyes slowly emptied of the wonder she felt before.

"Yes, Master. I think I will."she said, her eyes staring into her Master's. Arien smiled sadly before being interrupted by a staff member.

"Um, excuse me? You asked for the size 5 heels?"the staff member asked, his blood rushing to his face as he looked at the two beautiful girls. Arien nodded happily, taking the box and taking care in not letting her hands touch him. He dismissed himself, taking one last look at the girls before rushing off to a group of males who absorbed him into their group, hissing out questions.

"Here you go. Size 5 heels to match the dress."Arien murmured, opening the box to reveal a pale peach colored heels that went with the dress. Gently putting them on, Arien looked at the full product before smiling and waving over an employee to buy the whole set.

"Can you explain something to me, Jane?" Arien asked, taking a bite of her pizza. Jane looked at her master, curious and little bit wary as she sat in her chair. They had relocated to the food court in the mall they were in, minutes after they were done buying Jane's dress. After getting a table( although the men were a little too willing to give it up), Arien had bought a slice of pizza and Jane bought a salad under the pretense that she was human.

"Of course, master. I am your servant."Jane said quietly, looking at her master. Arien smiled sadly at the title but continued on with her question.

"Where are the wives? I don't see them here around the castle." Jane stilled and Arien curiously looked at the frozen look on the girls face before she recovered.

"The Master's wives are being protected in another part of the castle. They rarely leave that part as part of the Master's orders."Jane answered carefully. Arien 'hmmed' but she looked thoughtful, making Jane weary. Looking back down at her salad, she pushed the pieces of lettuce around to make a hole in the middle to make it look like she ate some.

"Will they be at the ball, you think?" Arien asked, her eyes finding Jane's as she stared deeply into the wary and guarded walls of the younger girl's eyes. Jane fought the urge to squirm but answered as carefully as she could, "I don't know, Master but you may want to ask the other masters for confirmation."

"Yes, I probably should." mused Arien, finishing the last of her pizza and soda. Standing up, she gestured for them to leave and with bags holding their dresses, they left the mall and arrived at one of the secret entrances to the castle.

"Hello, Gianna." Arien greeted politely, nodding her head at the human. Gianna looked up, her eyes hold a bit of fear, seeing Jane behind the newest addition.

"H-hello, Master. He-hello Jane."Gianna stuttered, her eyes glancing at the two petite vampires whose arms were covered in shopping bags. Felix suddenly entered the lobby with a big smile, Demetri silently following from behind, and with big arms, he swept up the bags while Demetri collected the ones falling out from beneath.

"Master Aro is waiting for you in his study, Master Arien." Felix said,his huge body covered by the mound of bags in which contained all the stuff needed for the ball. Demetri only held eight but was able to open the doors for his master.

"Ah, Arien and my sweet Jane! How was shopping, ladies?" Aro asked, brightly. Jane's smile rose on her face as Aro cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly on her lips. With Arien, he just simply patted her head.

"It was fine, Aro. We found the best dress for Jane and I for the ball tomorrow."Arien assured him, her eyes finding Alexander who stood leaning against the wall. His eyes were hidden by his bangs but she could see the grim line adorning his face. She sighed before heading over to his side to deal with the problem at hand, probably having to do with Aiden and Matthew fighting again.

"Alex, did something happen? Why are you so serious?"she asked, touching his cheek. He jerked his head off to another corner of the room. She turned to look to see another figure, hidden by the dark shadows. She squinted, mentally cursing a bit about the contacts that blurred her vision.

"How are you, Ari? You seem to be doing okay, haven't you?" an amused voice voiced from the shadows. The voice was male and definitely familiar. She tilted her head in thought when Aro's hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Ah, that's right. Another one of your guard has come by. His name was-"he was cut off when the person stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey Ari. Long time no see, eh?" The figure stepped out to reveal not a boy but not a man, but a teen. His kohl lined eyes stared into hers as he smirked before opening up his leather clad arms. Arien was frozen, her eyes filled with shock and amazement. She only breathed one word since his figure was shown.

"Robin."


End file.
